Redeye
by Steven Dalton
Summary: Infamous Zoey Salvador is due to be extradited to Washington by Homeland Security Bob Kirkland to be interrogated for her connection to the wanted serial killer Red John. Patrick Jane, working harder than ever to uncover his own connection to the man who killed his family; knows that his last chance of finding out who Red John is lies with her. R/R!


Author's note:

Synopsis of Zoey Salvador's story so far:

(These three story lines take place after episode 13 "The Red Barn" and in between episodes 14 and 15.)

"Raise the Red Flag"

After finishing the case surrounding the Elline Farm, Bret Stiles, leader of the cult Visualize; spoke to Patrick Jane privately and instructed him to meet a woman by the name of Zoey Salvador who had ties to Red John. Soon though Salvador attempted to frame Jane in the murder of a woman she blackmailed into impersonating her for several months. Later Jane learned that with the aide of U.S. Marshall's, Salvador had managed to do the same to several women over the course of the past eight years so that she could obtain information surrounding Red John. Zoey later revealed to Patrick her intentions to kill Red John, due to the fact that the serial killer had murdered her sister eight years ago after her sister Brenda Shaw had falsified evidence in a Florida case to make it look like Red John was the culprit. Because of this, she went into federal custody and was considered a hostile witness; using her cunning and murderous instincts to hunt for Red John herself. After Lisbon and others tracked them to where Salvador planned to kill Jane, the former psychic chose to let her live, believing that it would work to his advantage to find Red John.

"Playing With Fire"

Due to Patrick Jane being able to elude custody in the previous story, Internal Affairs is called in to investigate as to whether or not the cult Visualize has a mole in the CBI. The IA agent in charge, Matthew Waves quickly shuts down all cases including the current one they are working on and systematically targets each of the members of Teresa Lisbon's team. Meanwhile, Jane takes it upon himself to handle a case surrounding the murder of a fireman in downtown Sacremento. Soon Director Bertram appoints Special Divisons Agent Ray Haffner to oversee the bureau's current investigation while Lisbon's team is dealing with Internal Affairs and together Haffner and Jane track down the party responsible. After Waves puts the heat on Grace Van Pelt, the redhead meets Bret Stiles in secret obtaining information that leads her to conclude Patrick did in fact assist with the escape of Lorelei Martins. After Lisbon disregards this information, she unwisely chooses to tell Waves who quickly holds it over Jane's head, threatening him unless the consultant agrees to retire from CBI. After refusing, Waves eagerly accuses Jane of the charges causing Bertram to suspend Lisbon, placing the bureau under the charge of Ray Haffner and then dismiss the matter as trivial. After apprehending the murderer of the fireman, Jane returns to the headquarters intent on getting Lisbon back in the Director's good graces. Yet instead he is shocked to find the Director has been kidnapped and worse Matthew Waves is murdered in his attic, a chilling red smile from the former psychic's nemesis, Red John.

"Cold Blooded"

However; it is soon revealed that Red John did not in fact kill Matthew Waves, it was a copycat. And more importantly it was Zoey Salvador, the woman who vowed to kill Red John only three weeks ago. Her reasons for killing him relate to a cold case that Salvador was investigating when she attended Washington State College almost five years ago, then under the alias Samantha Mayweather. During that time, Salvador investigated a series of rape charges surrounding her fellow college friend Luthor Wainwright, whose mother was the first of a series of victims. Soon though, she faked her death and went into hiding for reasons unknown. In this story it is revealed that Zoey learned the rapist had ties to Red John, whom she wasn't prepared to confront at the time. However when her ex-boyfriend Waves began to investigate she chose to kill him and frame Red John, taunting the serial killer because of her belief that she would be able to lure him into a trap. Meanwhile, Patrick Jane and the CBI enlist the aide of the suspended Teresa Lisbon along with local authorities where Samantha once lived. They soon learn of a connection between Mayweather and Kristina Frye, forcing Patrick to talk to his old flame. The catatonic psychic reveals that Samantha told her that she wanted to speak to her friend's dead mother, later revealed to be Jasmine Wainwright and Frye revealed that she had been brutally raped and murdered by a contact of Red John's. with clues from Red John himself, Jane uncovers the identity of the visualize mole, the CBI archivist Connor, who reveals that Stiles is eagerly interested in everything happening. Soon Jane discovers that Zoey has been searching for his list of names connecting to Red John and is unable to stop her from taking it. However the treacherous killer arranges a meeting with the former psychic, taking him to a remote cabin near Mount Rainier where she reveals her suspicion that CBI Director Gale Bertram is in fact Red John. At first Jane questions the possibility, but then decides to do a cold read of Bertram; ultimately realizing he can't be sure if the man is in fact Red John. Lisbon arrives alongside lawman Sheriff Thomas McAlister. After Jane shoots Salvador in the leg, McAlister apprehends her and takes her into custody. During a private conversation with Salvador, she reveals that she sent the case file of the rapes to the escaped felon Lorelei Martins, implying that this is the reason why in the episode "There Will Be Blood" Martins returns to discover Red John's connection to her sister's murder. After she is taken into custody, Jane returns to investigate the cabin and encounters Red John himself, who after a brief conversation returns Patrick's list to him, with a new name added to it: Gale Bertram.

The following story takes place after season 5 episode 16 "There Will Be Blood" and prior to episode 18 "Behind the Red Curtain"


End file.
